And Then I Met You
by wereleopard
Summary: When Gibbs met Tony at Baltimore he offered the Detective a job at NCIS, unfortunately for him, the FBI got to him first. Derek knew Tony would be a perfect fit to join him as a federal agent. Years later Gibbs and DiNozzo meet up through a case where NCIS and the BAU have to work together. There's more than one possible romance happening if they are brave enough. Slash
1. Chapter 1

Title: And Then I Met You

Author: Wereleopard58

Rating: T/Teen and up audiences

Show: NCIS/Criminal Minds

Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo and Hotch/Reid, Slash,

Warning: AU.

Summary: When Gibbs met Tony at Baltimore he offered the Detective a job at NCIS, unfortunately for him, the FBI got to him first. Derek knew Tony would be a perfect fit to join him as a federal agent. Years later Gibbs and DiNozzo meet up through a case where NCIS and the BAU have to work together. There's more than one possible romance happening if they are brave enough to take the chance. Things don't run smoothly with a jealous Ziva and Sacks trying to ruin things. Slash.

XXXXX

"Will you two stop it?" Gibbs growled he had doubts about Shepard's leadership skills. After Kate was murdered by Ari, they forced Ziva to work with the people who cared for the woman her brother killed. She then decided that he could help with Sacks. No one else could work with him. Shepard had hoped that Gibbs could do something. The two of them working side by side was not working in any way, shape or form. To top it all off, they now had to work with the BAU. Why Shepard thought this was a good idea, he would never understand. If those two caused any problems, he was going to make them wish they'd never met him. Why couldn't it have been Fornell, at least they understood each other?

"Gibbs, I did not do anything?" Ziva glared at him.

"She shouldn't even be on this team. Her father is the head of Mossad, and Officer David has security clearance, we have no idea what secrets she's sending back to dear daddy. Finally, she has no experience in investigating, no understanding of people and isn't a team player."

Ziva turned to him and smirked. "You are an arrogant pig, and you think that you are a brilliant investigator, which you are not. You think you should be in charge, how can you be when no one wishes to work with you?"

Gibbs could see Sacks was about to start another argument. "Stop it, both of you. I expect you to act like the trained people you supposedly are. We are working with the BAU, and you will be professional, and if you can't, then pretend, and afterwards, I will put you both on report. I'll know the difference, are we clear?"

"Yes," they both mumbled.

"I didn't hear you?"

"Yes, boss." They repeated a little louder.

He knew that this was going to be a nightmare.

XXXXX

"Tony, are you ready for another computer lesson tonight?" Penelope walked over to him with a massive smile on her face.

"I am always ready for you, my colourful, gorgeous goddess."

"What a lucky woman I am to work with the two sexiest men." She watched as Reid walked over "Make that three, who am I kidding we have the sexiest team alive."

"I'm no longer your favourite baby girl?" Derek painted a wounded look on to his face.

"You, my statuesque god of sculptured chocolate thunder will always be my number one."

"That's my sweet girl."

"We've got a case," Hotch called and as his eyes caught Reid's he smiled.

Reid ducked his head and blushed slightly. The rest of the team nodded, and all headed straight to the conference room.

XXXXX

Shepard smiled as Gibbs walked in. "How are things going Jethro?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not is there a problem I'm not aware of?" She sat forward in her chair.

"You are aware of it, I've told you numerous times."

"Oh, is this about Ziva and Sacks again."

"It's not a minor inconvenience. They're both arrogant, unwilling to learn. They terrorise McGee. I have no SFA who can help me. I don't know if Sacks has our backs and I think Ziva will sell us out at the first opportunity. What did Mossad offer you?"

Her eyes hardened as she glared at him. "Are you saying you think I took a bribe?"

"I honestly don't know why you would put her on the MCRT? What use is it to Mossad? The only things I can think of are security access and a work permit."

"I thought a closer relationship with Director David would be a good thing."

"Yeah, I don't believe that."

"You don't need to believe it. You do what I say I am the Director of NCIS."

"Yes, ma'am." Gibbs turned to leave. "Maybe they'll kill each other and solve everyone's problem."

"Agent Gibbs." Shepard waited until he looked at her, "make sure your team doesn't embarrass me."

"You're joking? You're the one that ordered me to take them. If anything goes wrong, it's on your head."

"If you can't control your team maybe you should think of a career change. I'll put a team lead, who can actually, you know, lead." She smirked.

Gibbs shot her a glare, walked out and slammed the door closed behind him

XXXXX

"DiNozzo."

Tony stopped walking and smiled. "Fornell."

"You're heading to NCIS? Tell Gibbs, I'm glad we go to you first."

"What?"

"He wanted to hire you, but I got to you first."

"Actually Derek came to me about joining the FBI."

"We're all a team here."

"Gibbs probably won't even remember me."

"Oh, you always remember the one that got away."

"Am I missing something?"

Fornell just grinned, he'd been Tony's training officer, and there was more than just work admiration whenever he spoke about Gibbs. His grumpy friend was precisely the same about the 'exceptionally talented detective.' If after years they still remembered each other, it was worth giving them a little to push to see if there was something there. "Why would you be missing anything?" Fornell laughed.

XXXXX

"Abby, what are you doing up here?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm here to meet our visitors.'' She smiled brightly.

"They're not guests it's the BAU and were working on a serial killer case. You have your own work to do."

"Gibbs..." She whined.

"Abby, back to your lab, now." He ordered.

She opened her mouth to argue, but by the look on his face, Abby knew not to push. "Fine." She turned and stomped her way back over to the elevator. Just as she got there, the doors opened, and a group of people walked out.

"Hi, I'm-."

"Abby, lab."

"I'm Abby, and I'm going to my lab." She pouted as she walked into the elevator.

"Agent Gibbs, I'm Aaron Hotchner, and this is part of my team, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid and Anthony DiNozzo."

"It's nice to meet you all." Gibbs went down the line and shook their hands until he finally reached the last person. "Agent DiNozzo it's good to see you again."

"You too Agent Gibbs." The two men shook hands a little longer than absolutely necessary.

Hotch watched the two men and now the little comments Fornell had said now made a lot more sense.

Sacks and Ziva glared, they'd heard the name before when Gibbs talked to Ducky. It seemed not being able to get this man to work at NCIS was a colossal disappointment.

"I look forward to working with you again, DiNozzo."

"The feelings mutual Gibbs."

The BAU stifled there laughs at the interaction.

"Right, let's see where everyone is at." Gibbs realised that everyone had been staring. It was good to see the former detective he'd been good at his job, and there was nothing more to it.

XXXXX

There were framed photos on the wall of the ones that had already been dealt with. The killer reached out and grabbed the camera, who would be next? Their souls called out to be captured.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N A thank you to my wonderful beta Nacole 3

XXXXX

The MCRT and the BAU all sat around the large conference table. The photos of the victims pinned up on a board, files spread across the table in front of them as they discussed the case. Gibbs was seated next to Tony, their chairs a little closer than necessary, so that their arms brushed as they moved pieces of paper. Gibbs reached over to grab a file so he could get a better look; his hand was almost across the other man's chest before he realized it. In that instant, their eyes met and everything seemed to stop.

The door opened and in walked Shepard; she couldn't stop the flare of jealousy at the way the two men looked at each other. She kept pushing Gibbs to get a reaction, something she could work with, any small thing to know that he wanted her, even if it was just a little bit. Now it was clear she'd have to step up her game, it appeared she was being too subtle. He still had feelings for her, Shepard was sure of it. Those feelings, the relationship they had in Paris couldn't be forgotten. It was her biggest regret in her life, so far. Once he forgave her for what she had done they could move forward. This was something that couldn't wait, not now. They needed to be alone, tonight after everyone had left.

"Gibbs, this was delivered to Metro PD. Abby has the original with her." Shepard waited until he was at her side. "After you've finished tonight come to my office. There is something we need to discuss."

"Can it wait, we –." He grabbed hold of the piece of paper.

"No, it cannot Agent Gibbs," with that she turned and stormed out.

"Is everything okay Agent Gibbs?" Spencer asked and looked at him with concern.

"Yeah, everything is fine." He looked up and saw everyone staring at ham. "It's probably about an old case." He walked back to his chair and handed the piece of paper to Tony.

Hotch's gaze went to his team member as they read the note. He could see by Tony's expression, it was clear something didn't seem right to him. "Tony, what is it?"

"It's a white supremacist rant, but the devolving mentality of the author is the complete opposite to the murders and crime scenes." Tony handed the paper to his team leader.

All eyes were now on him. Once Hotch was finished he handed it to Spencer, their fingers brushed and the two men forced themselves not to smile. Derek looked at his other teammates and shook his head.

Rossi knew the two men would be good together. He was on the verge of stepping in and getting one of them to make a move on the other. Hopefully Gibbs and Tony wouldn't do the same song and dance routine.

"I agree with Tony, this letter doesn't match with what we know about our serial killer." Spencer continued to stare at the paper hoping something else would come to him.

"How do you actually know, in Mossad–." She eyed the geeky guy with distaste.

"Ziva," Gibbs growled.

Derek didn't like how she seemed to look down at Reid.

"Well," Ziva waved a hand at the genius, "he doesn't look like he can protect himself?"

"What does protecting yourself have to do with profiling? Oh and he does know how to use a weapon. Dr Reid is brilliant at what he does." Tony stared at her pity was clearly written on his features. "Oh and if you hadn't noticed this isn't Mossad, the big clue is that this is America."

"It's Tony, correct? I meant no insult maybe we can get together later." She licked her lips and tried to keep hold of his gaze.

Gibbs couldn't believe she was doing this. It had nothing to do with his attraction, it was about being unprofessional. "Ziva!"

"Well, I'm flattered, but not interested. So if this isn't from our killer what is the point in writing and sending it?"

"What..." McGee's voice faded at the twin glares from his teammates.

Just then the door opened and in walked Abby.

"Nothing on the letter, someone was very careful, too careful" She sighed, grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Agent McGee come and sit next to me." Tony patted the seat next to him.

Gibbs nodded he was interested to see what the FBI agent was going to do.

Abby frowned; she didn't like how her silver-haired fox looked at that interloper and now he was trying to steal her Timmy. She was going to watch him carefully. Ziva was clearly attracted and Sacks hated him if the looks were anything to go by.

Sacks sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. He watched as this DiNozzo guy was explaining to McGee why the letter and the murder/crime scene were done by two different people. So this was the former detective that Gibbs wanted on NCIS, but the FBI had gotten to him first. What is so special about Anthony DiNozzo Junior?

Hotch and Gibbs both watched with amusement. They looked at each other and nodded anytime spent with DiNozzo would help McGee. They all looked up at the knock, a very nervous agent walked in. A very nervous agent walked in.

"Hi, Ned." Abby waved at him.

"Hi Abby, uh Agent Gibbs, another body has been found. Here's the information."

Gibbs stood, walked over and took the file, with a quick nod he turned away.

Abby waved as Ned left.

"I disagree and think we should keep an open mind. It could white supremacist, but it could be many others," Ziva argued.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I agree with Ziva." Sacks needed to make sure he was part of this whole thing. If he was remembered in a good way it would help him in the future.

"We're not going to ignore any lines of investigations. We're just pointing out that there are discrepancies," Derek explained.

"The letter shows someone who is unhinged, that person could not carefully plan a murder and to make sure the scene was clean. Now they might have a partner, but the murders look like they are done by one person. It is also possible that the killer might have paid someone to write it, or had a friend do it to hide their handwriting," Emily added.

"Gibbs, I think we should pair up our teams up. We have experiences in different areas." Hotch thought it would help McGee and he also wanted to talk to the other man about Tony.

"I agree, you and I can go and talk to Ducky. He profiles victims he might have come up with something."

"Sounds good, Tony you and –."

"Me." Ziva jumped in.

Gibbs reluctantly agreed. He really wanted his most nervous agent to be teamed up, but it wasn't something he could announce without causing more problems.

"You two go to the crime scene." Hotch wasn't happy about those two being teamed up but Tony can take care as himself. "Rossi go and join Garcia see what the two of you can come up with."

"McGee, you and Agent Jareau," Gibbs ordered.

"Please call me JJ."

"I'm Tim; it's nice to meet you."

"Derek, Sacks, Reid and Prentiss you all go and re-interview the family members that Metro PD spoke to," Hotch completed the rest of the teams.

XXXXX

Jenny stood in the shadows and watched as both teams left the conference room. She couldn't help but see how close Jethro and the FBI agent were, he even had his hand on the curve of the younger man's back. She had to make sure that nothing ever happened between the two of them. She had to make her move tonight.

XXXXX

As they walked out Gibbs reached out and placed his hand on the other man's back as they walked out the door. It was a good thing they were the last two. He felt Tony freeze just for a moment before he relaxed unto the touch. He knew after this case they needed to talk. Gibbs wanted to find out if there could be something between them.

XXXXX

"So, Tony you used to be a detective?" Ziva asked and smiled at him, "When you met Gibbs, yes?"

"Yes, to both questions."

She reached out and placed a hand on his knee. "I was hoping that we could get together."

He removed her hand, his eyes remaining on the road in front. "I'm not interested. Why did you ask about my being a detective and also mention Gibbs?"

"Isn't that what you do when you are interested in getting to know someone?"

"In theory, yes, but I don't believe you're interested in me. Let's just concentrate on the job at hand."

Ziva's eyes narrowed as she tried to work out the man beside her. What was it about him that attracted Gibbs, even after all these years. He was fairly attractive, but there had to be more to it than that. If she could figure it out it might be something she could use in the future.

XXXXX

"I had a feeling you wanted to talk to me," Gibbs smirked.

"Tony is family to me," Hotch started watching Gibbs. "He does not trust easily, however when you do earn that trust he will do anything to help. Fornell makes jokes about you, Gibbs, especially where it concerns Tony. I have also seen the way you look at each other. I do not want him to be hurt."

"You're jumping the gun a little, we've barely spoken."

"I believe in getting ahead of the problem," Hotch smiled. "I may not get this chance again."

"All I can promise is that I have no intention of hurting him," Gibbs paused for a moment, as he continued to drive." If you like getting ahead of things why haven't you done anything about what's between you and Dr Reid?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I may not be a profiler, but I notice things. The comments that Fornell has made now make sense. He seems to think you and I are alike in certain ways."

"Does he?"

"So, back to my question, why haven't you said anything to Reid?"

"We work together. Reid is..." Hotch's voice faded as he thought about the younger man. ''He's special, a genius, I don't want to ruin our working relationship."

"You never know what the future is going to bring. Great, I'm channelling Ducky," Gibbs chuckled. "He's been giving me that speech a lot lately. He doesn't like the thought of me being by myself."

XXXXX

Tony frowned as he moved around an empty warehouse. He'd seen evidence that had pointed this way. Something was wrong, things didn't fit. The victim was a white guy. He was the first victim who had been. There was also the racist letter that had been received. He knew there was something missing, something important.

Ziva watched as Tony walked around the building. She still couldn't believe that he had turned her down, no one did that. She had to prove that he wanted her because everyone did. She walked over to Tony and grabbed him.

"Ziva?" He queried.

She took hold of his head and pulled him into a kiss.

Tony put his hands on her waist to push her away, there was a loud bang, a pain in his shoulder and then there was a pain on the back of his head. He stumbled and fell to his knees. Ziva's eyes were wide as she reached out her hands and called his name.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you Nacole as always you are amazing.

XXXXX

Gibbs walks into the room and stared at Tony who was in his hospital bed. "What the hell happened?" He muttered to himself. They had received a call and Tony had been on the floor of the warehouse and he was unconscious and bleeding. Once they were sure the area was clear they had searched for Ziva, but she couldn't be found anywhere. This new dead body didn't match the other victims, and now this. It seemed that there was something else going on.

He walked over to the seat next to the bed; he sat down and took hold of Tony's hand. "Wake up please Tony," Gibbs begged, "you have too." This could not be over for them; it just couldn't. He refused to believe that.

XXXXX

Hotch and Reid arrived at the hospital room. They had opened the door just a little when they heard Gibbs speak [speaking], now wasn't the time to interrupt him. They closed the door and the two men just stood there. It wouldn't be long before a couple of FBI agents turned up to protect Tony, there was still a concern the killer would turn up if they believed there was a survivor.

"Hotch, I…" Reid knew he had to say something. Just seeing how long Tony and Jethro had waited. They still had feelings for each other. He didn't want to want any longer. He just wanted to know if his feelings were reciprocated.

"I know Reid; we need to talk, but not now."

"Of course, we have to solve the case first."

Hotch could see that Reid looked a little nervous after what he had admitted, or tried too.

"I feel the same way as you." He knew he'd done the right thing when he saw a huge smile appear on the younger man's face.

XXXXX

"I do hope Tony's going to be okay." Tim had really appreciated when the FBI agent to take time to explain things about the letter. It had been a short amount of time, but he'd learnt so much and a different way to look at an investigation.

"What kind of agent lets themselves get shot?" Sacks shook his head in disgust.

"I don't think he allowed himself to get shot."

"Aww, do you have a crush on the pretty boy?"

Tim started to get angry. "I'm concerned about a fellow federal agent. I hope Ziva is okay as well, wait you know our teammate?"

Sacks laughed, "has little Timmy finally got a backbone?"

"Actually he seems like an excellent agent who's worried about his colleagues." Derek walked over; he placed a hand on McGee's shoulder and smiled at him. "Agent Sacks I think you should show some professionalism. You understand that word, correct?"

XXXXX

Penelope hugged Rossi tightly. "Tony's going to be okay isn't he?"

"Physically he's fine."

"Physically?" She repeated as looked at him.

"He was hit on the head, hard."

"Well, we've always said he has a hard head."

"Yes, he does."

"He's going to be fine." Penelope buried her head into his neck. She was afraid to see the lie in his eyes. It's the problem when you knew people so well; it was harder for them to lie to you.

XXXXX

Jenny looked up as Gibbs walked in. "What the hell is going on? You let an FBI agent get shot and Ziva's missing."

"Wait, when did this become my fault?" He stared back at her coolly.

She stood up and walked around her desk. Every time he got that certain tone it took her back to Paris. So many times they ended up having amazing sex. "You're the team lead." She finally stood in front of him.

Gibbs froze as Jenny pulled him into a kiss. It was just for a moment. He took hold of her shoulders and shoved her away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I just thought...we have a connection."

"No, we don't." He took a step back.

The door opened interrupting them.

"Pardon the interruption Director. You have visitors and they are rather insistent." Cynthia gave an apologetic smile.

"Visitors?" She knew her assistant wouldn't interrupt without reason.

"Yes, Director David and a Michael Rivkin."

Before anything could be sad two men pushed past Cynthia and into the office.

"Eli." She smiled brightly "This is Agent Gibbs."

"Ah, the man who lost my daughter."

Gibbs stared at him coldly. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realise that Mossad operatives needed to be babysat." He turned to look at Shepard. "I should've been told that."

"My daughter was an excellent operative. She did not need someone to look over her shoulder."

"Then how am I to blame for losing her?"

"I think the most important thing is finding her." Shepard interrupted before it could get into a pissing contest.

"I agree with Director Shepard, what can you tell us about the case?" Michael asked.

"Nothing," Gibbs answered quickly. "As soon as we have news on Ziva we'll let you know." He turned and walked out of the office before anyone could say anything else.

XXXXX

Derek looked up as the conference door opened. "What's wrong?" He knew something had happened by the look on Gibbs' face.

"Eli David and Michael Rivkin are here."

"Did Ziva have any plans with her father?" Emily asked.

"Not that I know of, they must have something else planned. It'll have to wait; maybe we can see what Fornell knows?" Gibbs hated these extra complications.

"I'll ask him," Hotch agreed, they had a serial killer, an injured agent, and a Mossad officer to be found.

"How is Tony?" McGee asked.

"The wound isn't too serious. We just have to wait for him to wake up," JJ smiled at him.

Sacks glared, Ziva had found DiNozzo attractive, McGee now seemed to worship the guy and Gibbs, he had no idea what the older man wanted and he didn't really want to think about it. There clearly was some kind of attraction. The idea made him shudder. There was more though. Gibbs respected him as an investigator. He'd seem disappointed that the detective wouldn't join NCIS. He hoped the show-off wouldn't wake up. He flinched when Gibbs turned to glare at him. It was as if the older man could read his mind.

"I'm going to phone Garcia to see if she and Rossi have anything new," Derek announced as he pulled out his cell.

"I'm going to go and see if Abby has anything," Gibbs felt a little lost. It was one of the few times his mind wasn't on the case but on a person. He hated feeling like this.

XXXXX

Abby stared at her monitor. She couldn't stop feeling guilty. Since Tony arrived Gibbs seemed different, and then when she last talked to McGee. All he seemed to talk about was how great Agent DiNozzo was, now he was in the hospital, and the jealousy she felt towards him seemed pathetic.

"Abs?"

She jumped, turned and ran into Gibbs' arms. "Any news?"

"Nothing on Ziva, and we have to wait for Tony to wake up. I came down to see if you had anything?"

"Not yet, but I did find saliva on the envelope that contained the serial killer letter. I'm just waiting for the results."

Just then Gibbs' cell went off. "Gibbs, he's okay? I'll head over now."

"What is it?" Abby asked as she twirled one of her pigtails.

"DiNozzo's awake and he seems to be fine."

"That's good news." She blushed as Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her. "I was a little jealous. I thought I was losing you and Timmy. I never wanted him to be hurt."

"Abby, you know we can care about more than one person. I promise you that what I feel towards you is completely different from him."

"You want to jump him," she giggled at the exasperated look he threw her way. "Do you think he could make you happy?"

"I honestly don't know. He's someone I never managed to forget. It looks like it was the same for him."

"I hope he makes you happy. You'd better go and visit him. I'll pop by later. I want to say I'm sorry and get to know him better." She had to try the last thing that Abby wanted to do was hurt people she considered family.

"I'll let him know," Gibbs pulled her into a hug. He really hoped that she wouldn't jump to jealousy again. At times she came across like a child, but other times she was a caring woman. He hoped Tony and Abby would get on after they spent some time together. He didn't want to give up either.

XXXXX

Tony looked up as his hospital room door opened and smiled as soon as he saw who his visitor was.

"Hi Tony, how are you doing?" Gibbs walked over and sat in the chair beside the bed. He reached out and took the other man's hand, entwining their fingers.

"I... I can't remember what happened to Ziva. I can hear her voice, but I can't..."

"Hey, we'll find her, but I asked how you were, not what you remember."

Tony lowered his eyes and smiled shyly. "I'm doing okay. I hurt from being shot and a killer headache. There isn't going to be any lasting problems."

"That's good to hear; oh Abby says she's sorry." He could see the confused look being sent his way. "She was jealous, trust me you would've known if you'd spent more time with her."

"Why was she jealous, were you and her–."

'No, no, no, Abby's like a daughter. She's used to getting my attention. My reaction to you has been different too, well anyone else. She knew it was different. On top of that how Tim was so happy you helped him. I'm going to assume he either visited or called her. She's going to come and visit if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. She's important to you; I want to see if we can become friends." He hadn't thought that there was anything romantic between them, but it was good to get confirmation.

"Thank you, Tony, I appreciate it."

"So what about us?" Tony noticed the confused look on Gibbs' face. "We're alone and currently I can't work. We also have no idea how long before you get a call to drag you back. I don't see the point waiting around."

"I guess now is a good time." He smiled. "I like you and I'm definitely attracted to you. I could never get you completely out of my head."

Tony laughed, "I was going to say the same thing. So after this case, we can go out on a date?"

"I'd like that; I want to help you while you're injured as well. I can come and visit if that's okay with you?"

"That would be great; I understand you may not be able to do it often." He noticed the strange looks Gibbs sent him. "You might get called to a case."

"Oh, yes, hopefully, nothing too major will turn up." It was the first time he hoped that nothing would come in and they'd be working on cold cases. "Can I kiss you?" He'd never felt this awkward. It was like being a teenager again.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Gibbs stood and leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Tony's lips.

XXXXX

Reid closed the hospital room door gently.

"What are you..." He nodded Reid indicated for him to be quiet.

They moved further down the corridor. "We certainly pick the wrong time, again. Tony and Agent Gibbs were kissing."

Hotch watched him carefully. "What's wrong?"

"l, l uh..."

"Spencer," Hotch looked around and walked into the stairwell. He knew the other man was behind him. "What is it?"

Reid walked over and placed a kiss on his lips. "We can talk more about it after this case." He turned and walked back into the corridor.

Hotch couldn't help but smile. Reid's steps seemed to be lighter as they walked back into the corridor. Just then his cell rang, both men stopped to see if it could help with the case.

XXXXX

Abby spun around in her chair wondering if there was something she could take to Tony. She was determined to get to know him. She wanted Gibbs to be happy. Just then one of her machines beeped. She stopped and concentrated on the monitor in front of her. "Oh my god." She grabbed her cell; her hands shaking so much it fell to the floor. Once Abby got hold of it she dialled. "Gibbs, answer your phone, it's one of your rules."

XXXXX

Derek sat next to Tony's bed. They'd become best friends, they had so much in common. They also had the same sense of humour, which helped a lot.

Just then Tony's eyes shot open and he sat up in bed. Then he whispered, "Ziva."

"We still haven't found her."

"No, I mean she's involved. As I was losing consciousness I heard her tell someone that everything was going to plan. Where's Gibbs?"

"Eli David and Michael Rivkin came here; they said they had information for him."

Tony struggled to get out of bed. "Gibbs' is in danger."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to Nacole for her help

XXXXX

They all were in NCIS and sat around the conference table. Tony had insisted that he had to be there. Abby sat next to him and he had taken hold of her hand as soon as she had sat down. He could see how worried she had been.

"Is there any news?" Shepard asked a frown passed across her face at Tony and Abby. The last she had the forensic expert had hated the FBI Agent. As soon as she walked in, she was followed by another man.

"You have to be kidding me," Tony groaned as soon as he saw him.

"What is it, Tony?" Abby asked she hoped things wouldn't get worse.

Sacks sulked as soon as he saw him, that asshole ignored, pretended he wasn't even there. Just like everyone else.

"His name is Trent Kort, he's CIA. We've crossed paths a few times."

"Good to see you too, DiNozzo," Trent winked at him.

He forced himself not to laugh, but eventually, it burst out. He released Abby's hand and stood. Trent walked around the table and hugged him.

As soon as Trent found out Tony had been hurt he had sent out feelers to all his contacts. No one hurt his friend and got away with it.

Abby frowned, she wasn't sure that she liked how to close the two men were. Gibbs liked him; they are the ones that should be together.

Shepard glared at them. "So the two of you know each other?"

"We've worked together before," Trent smirked; he wasn't a fan of the Director of NCIS. Everyone knew that she still had an unhealthy fixation on one Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the feelings, from what he'd been told weren't reciprocated. He was monitoring her after the text from Tony.

"We don't have any new on Gibbs," Hotch waited for the two to sit down. "Abby, you had an update."

"We found some DNA on an earlier victim. It was initially missed. It turns out the most recent body, is, in fact, the serial killer."

"So he didn't send the letter." Sacks stated the obvious and ignored the looks sent his way.

"As soon as Abby told us we managed to get writing samples from Eli David, Ziva David and Michael Rivkin. There were two different pens and two separate people wrote it. One was Michael and the other was Ziva. There are specific phrases and letters that they both use," Rossi explained.

"So Ziva is involved," Shepard sighed. She had thought having a close relationship with Mossad would help her. It was a possibility that this could end her reign as director.

"I'm sorry to say she was involved," Hotch added.

"Why are you here Trent?" Tony asked.

"After I heard you were hurt, I wanted to find out what happened. When Eli David and Michael Rivkin arrived–."

"Your CIA training kicked in."

"You know me."

"So, come on what are you holding back?"

"I put a tracker on their car, well not personally." He held up his hand to stop any of them interrupting him. "I've literally just had a message to let me know the car has been found."

"Well let's go."

"Tony, you can't come with us. You're injured, which means you'll stay here," Hotch ordered.

"But–."

"DiNozzo." Hotch just gazed at him.

Tony knew that tone, he couldn't push anymore. "I'll keep Abby company."

"I'll let you hug Burt."

"Who's Burt?"'

"He's my hippo."

"Your…wait never mind I'll see when I get down there."

Derek stood a placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We'll bring him back."

Jenny's eyes narrowed, her lips tightened as she forced herself not to say anything. All she wanted to do was shout out that Jethro was hers and always would be.

"Let's go," Hotch ordered.

"Wait a minute, who put you in charge," Sacks argued.

"With Gibbs gone SSA Hotchner would be next in the command structure," Shepard, jumped in they didn't have time for this.

"Thank you, Director, let's go." He smiled at Tony before he headed out of the conference room.

XXXXX

Jenny Shepard and Trent Kort sat in her office.

"I wanted to talk to you privately Mr Kort."

"How can I be of service Director Shepard?" He knew where this was going, he could be wrong, but it was doubtful. She wanted to protect her ass from the fallout from this disaster.

"I was wondering if you have any contacts or favours owed that might help me out of a difficult position. This situation with Ziva was a mistake, but apart from that, I have been a very good director. They should allow me to continue."

He managed not to laugh. She had blackmailed people, called in favours, and numerous other things to get the position. Now that she's here, this job has allowed her to start the vendetta against Rene Benoit. When anyone looked into Jenny Shepard it would be clear she's misused her position. There was also this thing with Gibbs. He wasn't going to be dragged into her mess. While she was dealing with that Tony and Gibbs would be left in peace to build a relationship. If she tried to cause problems then he would step in, Tony was one of his, if not his closest friend. "I'm sorry; there won't anything I can do to help you."

"I'm sure there's something I can offer you." She whispered, moved forward and sensually rubbed her body against his.

Trent took a step back. "No, there isn't anything you can offer me." With that, he turned and left her office. He wanted to warn Tony, there was no way she would give up. If she lost her job there'd be more time to focus on Gibbs.

Shepard glared at him as he walked out. Who the hell could help her now?

XXXXX

Tony watched as Abby paced, he could see how worried she was. Once she walked past him again he pulled her into a hug.

"He'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Ziva respects him, she cares for him. We're also lucky Trent got involved so before they get another plan together our teams will be there. They'll use him as a bargaining chip, they have nothing else. They might even still believe that we're unaware of Ziva's betrayal."

"Thank you." Abby paused for a moment "Tony, I'm sorry about thinking you were an enemy. Gibbs is like a second father and Timmy; well we dated for a bit. I felt as if you were taking them away from me. Can you forgive me? I'm not very good at sharing."

Tony tugged a pigtail. "Don't think of it as losing them, but gaining someone who could be a brother. The people I work with are my family. I'm not close to my father, so I understand being close to those teammates."

"What happened to your mom? If, you don't mind me asking."

"She died when I was young; the only person in my family I know is my father. He's... he's not a good person.

She hugged him. "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." She paused and bit her lip.

"Just say or ask what you want to."

"You aren't using Gibbs are you?" She didn't want his heart to be broken.

"I'm not using him, I also can't tell you what the future holds, but I hope we have one together. There was something that drew me to him when we first met, I was also engaged at the time and he was going through a divorce."

''After then you meet up again and both are single. It's fate." Her face brightening with happiness, the future was bright.

"I hope so, I really do." His mind went back to the teams. Tony hoped that Gibbs was okay and that everyone would come back safe and sound.

XXXXX

"Why did you do this Ziva? Did you become part of the team to always betray us?" Gibbs asked coldly, his tone matching the coldness of his blue eyes.

"No, the plan was to stay with your team and earn your trust."

"And then?"

"Whatever they ordered me to do."

"So why did you do this?"

"You didn't trust me. I should've become like a daughter or a lover to you. I would've been happy with either. Instead, you kept me at arm's length. Ducky and Abby were the only two that you let close. Then this Tony DiNozzo turned up and I could see the attraction between you. I tried to seduce him, but he turned me down."

"So what happens now? Am I going to be killed?"

Ziva opened and closed her mouth, "I don't know it's up to my father."

"None of you will get away with this and whoever hurt Tony I will make them suffer," Gibbs promised.

She took a step back, she could feel the hatred roll off him, not just because of what happened to Tony, but also the betrayal and using was for her own means.

XXXXX

''Tony?" Trent called out as he walked into the lab and saw the two hugging. "Sorry to interrupt this 'private' moment, but I need to warn you."

"You're not funny Trent," but there was a smile on his face. He could still see worry burning bright in their depths. "What's the warning?"

"It's about Shepard. She tried to get me to help her keep her job. I've done some research on her and the things she's done. When she loses her job and she will, Shepard will go after Gibbs; he might be all she has left. In her mind Gibbs is hers. I will keep an ear out and I will warn you if I hear anything."

"Thanks, Trent."

"Do you really think Director Shepard will lose her job?" Abby asked.

"If it was just the Ziva thing, she might have been okay. she's been involved in other things and misused NCIS resources for personal use. I don't see how they could let all of that go." Trent's cell beeped, he took it out and looked at it. "I've got to go."

Tony stared at him "What are you up to?"

"Me, nothing," He grinned, hugged Tony and left.

"Do you believe him?"

"What that he's not up to anything?" He waited for Abby to nod. "Of course not, he's always up to something he works for the CIA."

"But you still trust him?"

"He's been there for me when I needed a friend. He's passed information that saved my life or for someone, I care about."

"Like he did for Gibbs?"

"Yes Abby, exactly like that."

"Cool," She whispered and wrapped her arms back around Tony's waist.

XXXXX

Ziva had left him alone. He thought about what she had said it was clear that she had been sending secrets to Mossad. It made him shudder that she could mention having a father/daughter relationship with him and in the same breath talk about them being lovers. He'd never looked at her like either. Ziva had been a forced onto his team and nothing more. If he had the choice she would we never been there. Gibbs never understood why Jenny thought an assassin would make a good investigator in the major crime response team. The whole idea was ridiculous. He turned towards the door when he heard noises outside. It sounded like gunshots to him. He hoped that meant that the cavalry had arrived and not any Mossad enemies. All he could do was to wait and see.

XXXXX

Rossi and Penelope just sat in her little office and waited. She was so frustrated that she couldn't find anything to help her guys. It was now a waiting game. They would find Agent Gibbs and everyone would come back safe and sound.

"It will be fine." Rossi smiled at her. He knew how much she worried about them all.

XXXXX

Gibbs waited and prepared himself just in case an enemy walked through that door. He heard

a jangle of keys and then he door being unlocked. When it opened he was staring into the eyes of Derek Morgan.

"I've found him, he's fine" Derek yelled, "let's get you out of here."

"What about Ziva, Eli and Rivkin?"

"They're alive and have been taken into custody, everyone's safe."

Gibbs sighed in relief. "Wait, we still have a serial killer to catch."

"No we don't, come on, I'll explain on our way back."

"Fine," Gibbs muttered he was glad everything was over, but he was still very confused and couldn't wait until he saw Tony again.

XXXXX

Months had passed and Gibbs lay on the bed and was holding Tony in his arms. He thought about what was going had happened; he was still going through files for new team members. Ziva had well vanished, the CIA got involved. Sacks had decided that if Tony was doing well at the FBI he would do better because he was better than DiNozzo in every way. So many people had tried to tell him he was wrong, but as usual, Sacks never listened. Fornell was pissed because he found out that he would be the one stuck with him.

Jenny had been fired and then she seemed to also disappear. The rumour was she had been threatened by someone she once blackmailed and had to leave quickly.

McGee had grown with no Ziva or Sacks. Tony had been helping him. Just a bit of confidence had changed the computer geek. He still had no idea who would be his senior field agent. He was allowed two probies as well. The two most promising ones were Ellie Bishop and Ned Dornegut.

He smiled as he felt a kiss on his chest, right over his heart. Gibbs looked into the gorgeous hazel eyes of the man he was falling for. The two of them just seemed to work together, they understood each other, and it didn't mean they never argued. They had huge ones, but they sorted things out.

"Jethro, it's time to sleep." He never thought he would fall for someone again. After Wendy, and meeting Gibbs there was no he felt like he did now.

"Are you still out tomorrow night with Abby?" The two of them were now best friends. It was a bit of a nightmare when they ganged up on him, but he wouldn't change anything.

"Yep, we are, you can work on your boat. Don't forget to talk to Director Vance about our holiday; you need to book it off."

"I promise." He lay down and kissed Tony. So far he seemed to get on with the new director. They were all playing nice after the cock-up Shepard had made. It would be interesting to see what the future brought.

XXXXX

Trent smiled as two men grabbed and arrested her. It seems the Metro PD had found out about blackmail and murder, to name a few. He put his sunglasses and turned away. He may be a lot of things, but one thing he did was protect his friends. There was no way he would let anyone hurt Tony, not if he could help it.

XXXXX

Hotch walked over to Reid and wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist as they looked out of the window. They still hadn't managed to go out on a date, they had been busy.

"Are you okay after Derek's talk?" Reid laughed.

"He just cares about you," He knew how Derek thought the genius was a younger brother. "I would've been surprised if he hadn't said anything."

"At least we have the weekend." Reid turned and kissed him. He'd never felt so happy. Here was a man who knew everything about him good and bad, who also still wanted to be with him.

The End

I am thinking of a sequel more on the two pairings and having to work together while in these relationships. I did try to stretch it out, to add more but everything I tried was so forced and didn't fit in. My fighting scene was just plain awkward and I think would have brought people out of the story.


End file.
